Mission In The Ocean
by ianon2013
Summary: (3/5) Ianon plus five friends go to find Mephiles in the Infinite Ocean but it's costs a deadly unknown sacrifice, Espio X Nissa
1. Intro

Winx! We're back again

(Shows Ianon standing in front of the Chaotix house) 

Winx! Together friends

(Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Silver, Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles join her) 

Fighting side by side, most be we're together magic 

(Shows Sonic fighting Eggman's robots with Ianon)

Winx, forever with you!  
Dreams are coming true  
It's the power of Believix!

Everyday ready to play 

(Shows Charmy and Cream playing 'Tag')

Everyday we're living in a fairytale 

(Shows Ianon transforming into her fairy self)

We are free, just take my hand 

(Shows Knuckles holding Ianon's hand)

And remember the more you want the more you can 

(Shows Knuckles studying Ianon's personality and sharing with the others)

It's the power of Believix!

Winx! We're back again 

(Shows Ianon standing in front of the Chaotix house)

Winx! Together friends 

(Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Silver, Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles join her)

Fighting side by side, most be we're together magic 

(Shows Sonic fighting Eggman's robots)

Winx, forever with you!  
Dreams are coming true  
It's the power of Believix! 

Winx! Raise up your hands 

(Charmy raising his hand for a question about magic)

Winx! You're my best friend 

(Shows Ianon hugging Espio and he returns the hug with a smile on both faces)

Living side by side, love is just a kind of magic 

(Shows Ianon and Knuckles kissing while sitting on the steps of the shrine)

Fly high to the blue, 

(Shows Ianon in fairy form flying in the sky with Silver)

Dreams are coming true  
It's the crazy world for me and you  
It's the magic world for me and...  
Winx!

(BLACKOUT) 


	2. What Now?

2~What Now

Ianon was in Ms. Faragonda's office because Ms. Faragonda had news for her

"I found the location of your brother, he's in the Infinite Ocean at the bottom of a deep, deep hole but to warn you…it's very dangerous and a sacrifice has to be made to save you"

The Principal of Alfea placed a map and a bottle of a gross green color on the desk

"Good luck Ianon"

The fairy gave a nod and took the items then left


	3. To Lake Roccaluce

To Lake Roccaluce

The six walked out of the building

"Alright, I'll man up and get into the water" Sonic said

"Okay Sonic, and you should be glad that the Infinite Ocean isn't shark infested, but it is fish infested"

Sonic put one hand on his cheast and took a deep sigh

"I wonder what this "Infinite Ocean" looks like" Shadow asked and when he said Infinite Ocean he did the quote motion using his fingers

"Trust me Shadow, its beautiful"

"Hold up!" Silver stopped walking so the others did to "how are we supposed to swim in the deep underwater with lack of air?"

Ianon took the potion bottle out

"This tonic will let you breathe underwater for three or four days also I have a map to the deep hole"

"Well that's good to know, we don't want to end up swimming the wrong way" Espio joked and the five began laughing

The six made it to the lake after five minutes of talking

"Okay guys, drink up"

Shadow was the first to take a few sips but the tonic tasted nasty

The red and black hedgehog felt like he wanted to puke it back out

"What is this stuff?" Shadow asked

Ianon found the Label Ingredients on the bottle

"Blended Rotten Seaweed, Algae, Kelp, Sea salt, Lake water, and Snail Slime, Frog Mucus with Sirenix magic"

"Okay, I think I threw up a little in my mouth" Sonic said

"I am never drinking that stuff again" Silver said holding one hand on his stomach

And Knuckles nodded for an agreement

"Okay guys and gal, let's go"

Espio jumped into the water being followed by the others and Ianon having a quick Sirenix transformation.

(Don't worry, the chapters will get better and longer)


	4. Meeting Selkies

Meeting Selkies

*After five minutes of swimming in the lake*

"Ianon, why are we still in the lake?" Silver asked

"Because I'm looking around for eight selkies, they are like mermaids and chaos emeralds: find all eight and you can go to the Infinite Ocean-" Ianon explained

Espio was thinking of what selkies looked like

"Why? Why me?"

Someone was crying but the voice sounded mostly like a girl's so the chameleon left the group to find whoever was crying.

"Hello? Is anyone around here? I heard you crying so maybe we can talk about your sadness or why you are sad"

The crying stopped

"I promise I won't hurt you, my name is Espio the chameleon and I'm here to help you"

Silence

"I'm over here by the purple rock on your right"

Espio turned his head to it but no one was there so he got closer until he saw a small mermaid creature camouflaging against the rock.

"Are you a selkie?" Espio asked

The creature nodded

"My name is Nissa, I used to open and close the portal to Magix" the selkie said

"What do you mean by 'used to' Nessa?" Espio asked

"I used to until a greedy sea prince named Tritannus took them away so he could use them to get the Infinite Ocean, find three pillars that hold a stone to power the Emperor's thrown to rule all of Magix but my powers are still gone"

The selkie hugged Espio's cheast and he put one hand on her back

"I bet Tritannus is in jail now so he can't hurt you, but you're safe with me and I won't let anything bad happen to you Nissa"

The selkie was happy now and she looked at her chameleon friend and smiled

"Thank you Espio"

The two began glowing a light purple and began bonding for ten seconds

"You're welcome Nissa"

The selkie pulled apart from Espio

"Also I want to thank you for bonding with me Espio, you gave me back my powers and now I want to give this to you"

Nissa gave Espio a pearl necklace but it had seven pearls

"Thank you Nessa, it's beautiful".

The purple selkie hugged the chameleon

"You're welcome Espio"

The lake was quiet as they had a romantic moment then they pulled apart from each other

"NISSA!"

The two were startled and more selkies came

"Hi Nissa" the red hat selkie waved to Nissa with her eyes closed

"Espio, I want you to meet Lemmy, Phylla, Illiris, Sonna, Lithia, Desiryee, and Serena".

"Hi girls"

Espio noticed that Sonna waved to Nissa and Lemmy looked a little shy

"Hi Espio, I can open and close the portal to earth" Phylla said

"So Nissa can open the portal to Magix and Phylla can open the portal to earth then…can the rest of you open portals".

"Yes, mine is Andros" Lemmy said

"Solaria" Illiris said

"Melody" Sonna said

"Zenith" Lithia said

"Linphea" Desiryee said

"And Domino" Serena finished

"Also Serena is a fast talker so if you didn't get anything she said, ask her to repeat it again slowly" Nissa whispered in Espio's 'ear'.

"Anyways Nissa, do you know Ianon Magic?"

The eight selkies gasped

"**YES!"**

"Well she's here and I know where she is so follow me"

The chameleon and selkies began swimming, surpisingly the group was still in one spot looking around the area

"IANON!" Phylla shrieked and quickly swam to her as the four mammals and fairy turned to the source of the sound

"PHYLLA!"

The selkie hugged her bonded fairy

"Ianon, still looking young as ever" Phylla complemented

"Anyways Phylla, can you and the others selkies open the portal to the Infinite Ocean?

"Sure thing Ianon".

Phylla joined the other selkies and held hands

"**By the name of the mother of all selkies, the eight selkies to open the gates to the Infinite Ocean and to their own, we order for the portal to the Infinite Ocean to open NOW!"**

The symbols on their foreheads glowed and the portal opened

"Okay, lets go!".


	5. To The Dark Pit

To The Dark Pit

"Okay, all eight selkies are found so let's get to the pit" Knuckles said

But since the selkies had tails the others were slow on legs

"Hey selkies, can you please slow down?"

"Shadow, it's not our fault that we have tails" Nissa said as she was sitting on Espio's head "and besides, we are here"

Everyone looked down at the deep dark pit with plants growing on the side.

"So who's going first?" Silver asks

Everyone turns their heads to Ianon

"Okay, I'll do it"

"Nissa and I are staying up here incase any trouble happens so we can save you guys" Espio said

"Okay, wish us good luck" Phylla said

*Knuckles' POV*

As we swam down, the pit got dark

'I wonder how deep it is'

"Okay guys" Phylla whispered "we have to keep quiet, these plants can hear us and if they do, they will wrap our legs and pull us in into a cage for us to die"

I listened to the selkie and understood but one tried to grab me but missed

'Ha-ha-ha!'

"Guys!"

We look up the pit and Silver was caught but Sonic took his hands and tried to pull him out of the plants grasp

"**KNUCKLES!"**

I looked around and the seven selkies were all caught in one

"I'm coming!"

I was trying to pull the leaf cage apart but it was strong but a plant got my ankle and started to drag me under so I kept a strong grip on the cage

"ESPIO!" I cried "ESPIO!".

'I hope Espio heard me'

*Espio's POV*

"Es, you've got to save them" Nissa said as we looked at each other

"Me? What happened to 'us'?" I asked

"Espio, there are plants down there that capture anyone who tries to get to the bottom and your friends need you"

"What can I do about it? I'll get captured anyways".

"No you won't, the pearl necklace will let you and six more friends to have a tail" Nissa explained

"We already have one" I said

"Not animal tails, mer' tails"

"Are you saying that I have to sacrifice my legs to save them?"

"YES!"

I looked at the pit

"I'll do it for _you_ and my friends"

"Good, now just say 'I wish to trade my legs for a tail'"

'Here goes nothing'

"I wish to trade my legs for a tail"

*Third Person POV*

Suddenly, his body began tingling and his legs went numb. 

"What's happening? Why can't I feel my legs?" Espio wondered. 

"Just relax, this won't hurt" Nissa reassured Espio. 

Espio's skin began glowing.

He felt weak, and then collapsed onto the sandy ground.

"Espio, get up, we have to save your friends"

The mer-chameleon got up from the sandy ground and dove into the pit but the wish also affected Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles too

*Espio's POV*

I started with Knuckles and his red tail was wrapped

"Swim the hardest and fastest you can go"

The mer-echidna flapped his tail back and forth until he was free

"Let's go help the others"

We started grabbing hold of the leafs and pulled them apart until everyone was free.

"Look at us" Sonic laughed "we're part fish"

"Wait, where's Nissa?"

"ESPIO HELP!"

I swam to the selkie and her tail was caught

"Not on my watch" I put my hands on her hips and pulled her out

"Now lets get going before one of us gets caught again".


	6. Trouble for Tecna

Trouble for Tecna

The group swam deeper and deeper until they saw light then they were officially at the bottom of the pit

"Mephiles, are you here?" Ianon asked "where are you"

The room was covered in sparkling seashells with a white seashell on a podium and a hedgehog that looked like Shadow but his color wasn't black and red, it was grey and a light purple with crystal rings around his wrists and ankles also he had Shadow's shoes, asleep or dead on the ground

"All this time of what your Mephiles brother is actually the evil Mephiles the Dark" Shadow said

"But he's my brother" Ianon said as she got on her knees next to the hedgehog "and I love him"

The evil hedgehog's eyes opened and his eye color was green

Espio quickly wished that Mephiles had a tail and the color was grey.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Mephiles, I'm Ianon…your sister"

"How is it possible that I'm related to you?"

Ianon quickly explained why

"I think I believe you Ianon but…why can't I feel my legs?"

"You're a mer-hedgehog for a while but I don't know how?"

Lemmy looked at Espio and recognized the necklace

"Espio, where did you get that?"

All eyes were on him

"From Nissa"

All eyes were on her

"Nissa! How dare you use the necklace of the mermaids! Do you know what would happen to Espio in the next two hours?!" Phylla demanded getting into Nissa's face

"Yes" Nissa squeaked

"If he doesn't get on land, he would have that tail FOREVER! So that means when all six pearls are back being from blue to white, he can kiss his legs goodbye and live in the ocean until he dies"

Nissa _had_ it

"Um, I just saved your tail fins and this is how you repay me?" Nissa snapped

"I agree with the selkie" Espio said and Phylla turned her head to the chameleon

"Quiet!, this conversation doesn't include you!" she turned her head to Nissa "if Espio isn't out of the water in two hours, you have to give me ten sand dollars!"

"Deal!"

The two shook hands on it

"Ianon, what a surprise"

Everyone turned their heads to the doorway and Omnia was there

"Hi Omnia, I haven't seen you in a long time since I got my Sirenix" Ianon said

"Yes Ianon and you still haven't used your wish yet but to tell you this…the Princess of Zenith is captured by a fat bald man"

"That could be Dr. Eggman, where is she?" Sonic asked and the shell on the podium opened and it showed Eggman next to a waterfall with Tecna hanging over it by a vine tightrope being tied up by her wings, legs, wrists, and around her waist

"We have to save her!" Lithia cried

"But how are we going to find the waterfall?" Nissa asked

"I know where it is, they are in the Infinity Ocean's dimension and I know how to get there" Lemmy said

"Good luck Ianon" Omnia said as the group left


	7. Good News and Bad News

Good News and Bad News

After thirteen minutes of swimming, the sixth pearl was becoming white again and someone's tail is about to become legs

"Uh guys" Phylla said "someone better get out of the water"

Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles, and Knuckles were fine but Silver's tail was glowing

"Oh shoot"

The white hedgehog used his telekinetic powers to get himself out of the water and he flew one foot above it and his Silver tail was replaced with his legs, boots, and gold cuffs again

"Well guess like the fun is over"

One head popped onto the surface

"Well someone got their legs again"

"Yeah and guess like I have to drink that nasty stuff again" Silver said.

"You don't have to drink it, I have something for you that will give you back your tail without a time limit but the next time when you get out of water, your tail is gone" Desiryee explained.

"Well what is it Desiryee?" the hedgehog asked

The little selkie held out a strange fruit but the hedgehog took it anyways

"Thanks, and tell the blue hedgehog to see who's fastest in water _or_ sky by a race"

The selkie dove underwater and in five minutes, the two were racing to the waterfall with Lemmy in the lead for Sonic to follow also Ianon was in the sky flying because she's not fast on legs when it comes to swimming but Knuckles, Shadow, Mephiles, and Espio had to keep up with the selkies

"Man, they are fast" Espio said

"No kidding" Knuckles agreed

"Well I'm about to lose my legs"

Shadow's tail was glowing

The three gasped and the fifth pearl was becoming white again

Knuckles swam quickly to the surface still following

"SHADOW'S ABOUT TO LOSE HIS LEGS!"

Everyone stopped and Silver took the black hedgehog out of the water and Shadow got his legs again, the ones with tails had their heads popping out of the water

"Two down, four to go" Espio said looking at his pearls

"And an hour and a half left" Phylla said.

"Should I be worrying now?" the chameleon asked

"Or who should be worrying about who's next" Knuckles said

"So far, hedgehogs have been loosing their tails so Sonic or Mephiles could be next then Knuckles maybe"

The black and white ate the fruit and had their tails again.

"Lets not dawdle and keep swimming instead" Nissa said

After fifteen minutes of swimming, they were at the waterfall and two robots were watching Tecna and Eggman was off doing something else

"Here's the plan: I'll give up my tail and distract the robots and Ianon will save the other fairy girl"

Ianon nodded and the two went to work

*Silver's POV*

I flew out of the water and felt the quick transformation of having my legs back

"Hey robutts"

I used my telekinetic powers to lift huge rocks as they looked at me

"CATCH!"

The robots ran away of fear

"Let's get out of here Bocoe"

"Same here Decoe"

I laughed as the two chickens ran away.

I jumped off the waterfall, did three flips in the air and hit the water where Nissa had that fruit again for me to eat

"Okay, now I can explain" Tecna said untied "Dr. Eggman held me captive as I was in Mobius to look for Ianon but he demanded to take him to something called an Immunity berry that Ianon was talking about as she read a book or else he would hurt me so I took him round and round in circles underwater after I gave him and his robots the tonic then the short grey one found out what I was doing and Eggman forced the location of the berry out of me and if I lied he would still hurt me so I told him then his robots hung me over the waterfall"

"So _why_ did he need the berry?" Shadow asked

"To put them in the robot's system to make them immune to some hedgehog named Sonic's attacks".

"Okay, we need to do two things: One, get the berry from Eggman and Two, we got to get Sonic, Mephiles, and Knuckles out of the water"

The group found land near the waterfall and placed the three on the land then looked at the waterfall where the robots were talking to Eggman

"I'll get it" I said

I flew up to them and knocked the fruit out of Eggman's hand and jumped onto the land

*Third Person POV*

Eggman demanded to go after Silver

The white hedgehog gave it to Shadow who was still a mer-hedgehog and he swam faster than the two robot's tailing him

He went into a 'U' turn around a plant and handed it to Nissa

"Go give it to Espio"

The selkie swam the fastest she ever gone to her friend

"Espio, CATCH!"

She threw it to Espio

"Also, GET ON LAND!"

The chameleon swam upstream of the waterfall and sat on a ledge

"Yes, I'll make it!" Espio had to wait

"Ah-HEM"

He looked up and Eggman was standing there looking at the chameleon

" !"

"I was waiting for you to come, now hand me the fruit like a good boy and if you don't then-" Eggman took out a bottle of poison "-I'll drop this in the water and everyone or thing living in it will die even your little selkie friend, so what's it gonna be?"

Espio promise Nissa that nothing bad would happen to her and he kept the promise but if he let the poison drop into the water, his promise would shatter.

"Here"

The chameleon gave it to the doctor

"Good boy, also I'm not Dr. Eggman"

He took off the red and yellow suit and underneath was a yellow and black suit

"EGGMAN NEGA!"

"Hee hee hee, that's right!"

Eggman Nega dropped the bottle and Espio dove for it then quickly corked it and he hit the water.

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the splash and the chameleon crawled onto the surface

"Espio, what happened?" Silver asked

"I gave him the fruit or else he would poison the ocean and kill everything in it and worse of all…"

He lifted his lower body out of the water and everyone gasped

"I didn't make it, I'm going to be a mer-chameleon forever" Espio sobbed and tears dripped down his face "also it was Eggman Nega who was actually behind all this, he disguised himself as Eggman to fool us all".

"Actually Espio" Shadow said with guilt on his face "I have the real one, the other was a duplicate of it…when I made the turn around the plant I quickly picked one and put the real one in my pocket" the black hedgehog explained

"I think the fake one was called, the-true-self fruit" Desiryee explained

"Then I wonder what Eggman Nega's true self is?" Sonic wondered

"Maybe it's an egg" Silver joked and everyone laughed

"Dyed in yellow and black" Shadow joked

Laughs again

"Hey, maybe that fake fruit that I gave to Eggman Nega might turn me back to normal" Espio said

"I'll get it!" Nissa said

As she swam quickly to get it but once she handed out to him she put it behind her back

"Nissa, what's wrong?"

The selkies' eyes flooded with tears

"I can't do it"

"Do what?"

"Let you go, if I give you this then you'll leave and I'll never see you again, you're my best friend".

Espio understood the selkie's words

"I will come back, I promise" Espio said looking at the selkie "you're my little Nissy"

The selkie smiled and gave him the fruit

"Now roll onto your back" Nissa said

"What? Why?"

"Please just do it" Nissa said

The chameleon did it anyways

"Now put me on your face"

Espio gently picked her up and put her on his face

Nissa got in front of his yellow horn and her right pointer finger glowed and drew her symbol on her forehead on his

"Now put me in the water"

The chameleon did and rolled back on his stomach

"Now when you get home, look in a mirror okay?"

The chameleon nods.


	8. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

After Espio ate the fruit and went home, Espio looked in the mirror and saw what she did then after a few days…Ianon took Espio to the Infinite Ocean to see Nissa and her friends.

Espio used the necklace when he's in the Infinite Ocean and always made it on shore also Tecna took Bocoe and Decoe back to Eggman's base

Also Nissa showed her emotions to Espio by giving him a kiss on the cheek and the two remained as Best Friends Forever also Nissa gave Espio a few of her valuables and gave him gifts but the two were like a magnet that can never be pulled apart.


End file.
